


go baby, go

by workagun



Category: C-Pop, PRISTIN (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workagun/pseuds/workagun
Summary: If a girl asks her dance teacher out, and nobody is around to hear her...
Relationships: Sòng Qiàn | Victoria/Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Kudos: 4





	go baby, go

**Author's Note:**

> my specialty is catering to an audience of one (myself <3)

The summer dance classes were honestly an impulse decision. Jieqiong is going to be helping at her parents' restaurant, as always, an unchanged part of summer vacation. The changed part: both her childhood friends are busy with internships or assisting elsewhere, leaving her with nothing to do in the free time between helping.

She found out about the lessons at the bus stop, clad in flipflops and overalls made out of flimsy, too-thin and too-wrinkly linen, hearing the two older ladies discuss about joining them. Their kids attended that studio, but it had recently opened classes for adult beginners.

Did Jieqiong need dance classes? She thinks she's plenty good already, so no.

“The first month is free, they said, as an advertising campaign,” one of the ladies, the one in a hat the size of her torso, says.

_Well_ , Jieqiong thinks, _it'll help, practice is good._

It does help her. It's pretty good practice, all in all -- they're just doing basic moves, moves she's done a hundred, a thousand times before. She feels comfortable while in class, knows she can put less effort than needed and it'd work out fine, but Jieqiong is Jieqiong and she wouldn't slack.

More importantly, she needs to look her best while Song Qian is looking at her. Something she does a lot. Every time Jieqiong sends her a big grin and every time Song Qian returns a small smile, sometimes even mouths 'good job'.

Other times she comes to correct Jieqiong. She'd feel offended if Song Qian's hands didn't feel so nice, so gentle on her shoulders.

She stays late after an evening class. “Jiejie,” she starts, and Song Qian startles. “Would you mind correcting me some more outside of here?”

She gets a raised eyebrow in return, then a smile, this time big.


End file.
